bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoon
Dragoon is a four-legged dragon-like Bakugan. He is Sarah's Guardian Bakugan, he is a Pyrus Dharak but unlike his Darkus counterpart, is very caring and loving and dislikes violence. History Dragoon use to live on Vestroia until it split apart. He got thrown in between dimensions and was stuck there very thousands of years, although to him, it seeme like mere seconds. He then got ejecte to Earth and crashed in an alleyway where he met a family of mice. There he lived with them for a few weeks. On a rainy day, the mice's rain cover (a lettuce leaf) blow off of their nest, Dragoon went to go get it but slipped and fell. he then heard footsteps and figured this was the end of him, but instead he found himself getting picked up by a gentle hand. He opened up and saw a young blnde haired girl. She introduced herself as Sarah. Dragoon intorduced himself. Sarah, took Dragoon and the mice to her house, gave the mice her old hamster cage, and built a little room for Dragoon. Soon afterwards Bakugan Interspace opened to the public, Sarah became a regular member to both regular Interspace and Turbospace. She was a big help in forcing the Gundalians to leave Bakugan Interspace. After Dan and the others left for Neithia, she became the new leading Pyrus brawler and had a somewhat rivalry between her and Alice. Personality While he is the same species as Barodious and Bryan's Dharak, much like Bryan's Dharak Dragoon has a completely different personality. Dragoon is kind, caring, and loving. Always making sure the Bakugan he hits are alright after he hits them, but he more over worries about Bakugan he is battling with. When he is angered, his caring personality temporarily goes away and is replaced with one of vengeance and pure rage. But after his revenge is taken, he rutrns to his normal personality. He is also very laid back and prefers not to battle before 9 AM. Rather than try to hurt innocent people, Dragoon would rather use his powers to help others. Rather than take over the multiverse, Dragoon would rather curl up in front of a fire and read a good book or watch a good movie. Ability Cards Dragoon's ability cards are named just like Dharak's but with fire themed names instead. *'Fire Waver': Subtracts 500 fom the opponent and adds it to Dragoon. *'Blazing Probe': Adds 400 to Dragoon. *'Low Blow': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds half the opponent's power level to Dragoon. *'Westwall Shield': Cancels out the opponents lat ability played. *'Fire Glow': Adds 400 the Dragoon for each dragon-based Bakugan on the field. *'High Skewed Waver': Prevents the opponent from activating any ability cards. *'Genesis Waver': Adds 1000 to Dragoon. Battle Gear Dragoon's Battle Gear, like Barodious' Dharak's, is an AirKor. *'Airkor Xavim': Adds 500 to Dragon, during a double battle prevents the opponent from targeting Dragoon. Trivia It is unknown if he is related to the original Dharakonoid or Genesis Dragonoid. Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Pyrus Bakugan